


morning glow

by Amathalya



Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Felix wakes up and finds Annette on the balcony all alone in her thoughts- ♪ -Fluffcember Day 6:sunset/sunrise
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053116
Kudos: 13





	morning glow

Felix woke up the second, the bed squeaked slightly and the bedding shifted. Drowsily, he blinked a few times into the darkness and the digital alarm told him it was barely time to get up. He closed his eyes again. After rolling himself on the back, he realized what woke up him up. 

Annette was missing next to him. 

With his arm, he reached over to her spot on the bed and it was still warm, so she couldn’t have left a long time ago. Keeping that in mind, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up in the bed. The room was almost dark, but he could see Annette’s silhouette in the light of the dawn outside on their balcony. 

It was nothing new, looking at her back and the way she was either leaning onto the handrail or gazing up in the sky. She never bothered to wake him up. 

Felix took a deep breath and stood up, grabbed the blanket from the armchair and walked outside, joining Annette wordlessly. The air was fresh but it wasn’t cold, but it didn’t stop him from stepping behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite body and holding the blanket together in front of them. 

He didn’t mind her stepping on his foot when she flinched back. “Felix!”, she hissed in a low voice but pressed her back against his chest, supporting her weight on him. “Did I wake you up?”

The answer was a shake of his head before he said “No, you didn’t,” because she wasn’t able to see his gesture. “But you should have.” Felix kissed the top of her head, her messy hair softer than anything. 

Annette didn’t answer and Felix was okay without one because they both knew what it was about. “Oh, look!” She wanted to point up into the sky but forcefully got stopped by the blanket around her body. “The sun starts to rise!” 

Even though she wasn’t able to see it, Felix lips formed a genuine smile that reached his eyes. For a long moment, he pressed his lips on top of Annette’s hair and tightened the grip around her body slightly. 

Without talking, only enjoying each other’s warmth and closeness, they watched the sunrise together. 

“Come on, we should head back to bed,” Felix interrupted the dreamy silence between them, bringing them back into reality. 

Annette turned around to him, still a tangled up mess under the blanket. “But classes start in two hours and-”

“Annette!” 

“Okay, okay!”, Annette gave up with the tone in Felix's voice. Both knew what it meant. She either came voluntarily with him, or he would carry her to bed forcefully and not letting her leave until she caught up on her sleeping hours. 

Not that he was less of a workaholic than she was. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I’ll come on my own, but you owe me extra soft cuddles and there’s no way you get away!”

He didn’t mind that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes for the other days of the [Fluffcember](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321) (pre and post this day), make sure to tell me ♥
> 
> \- ♪ -  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Amathalya) or [Tumblr](http://amathalya.tumblr.com/) ♪


End file.
